


Moments Full Of Magic

by feelingofthesea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Family, Fluff, Music, Summer Vacation, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea
Summary: Music is the kind of Magic that connects people.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 28
Kudos: 27
Collections: Frumpologist Flash Fiction Comp April 2020





	Moments Full Of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Flash Fiction Challenge on the Dumbledore's Armada Discord Server. My randomly generated prompt was 'Scorpius and Rose playing joyous and silly music to dance around the living room to.'
> 
> A million hugs and kisses [mcal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcal/pseuds/mcal), for being super supportive!!! I hope this is enjoyable!
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

The thing with huge families is everything was a  _ thing _ . Christmas came with the biggest party of the year. Easter? Let’s go egg hunting and play other silly games. Even the summer holidays were reason enough to all gather in one place. Rose tried to get out of it one year by telling her parents she really didn’t want to spend the whole time without Alice, and, yes, family was important but so were friends.  _ Just invite her along _ had been their response. It seemed Albus tried the same this year. 

Rose was hiding behind her sunglasses, pretending to read while she watched Albus and Scorpius play soccer a few feet in front of her. Scorpius… confused her. Sometimes she would swear she’d caught him staring at her in class, but then he’d snap at her in potions again and his whole demeanor screamed  _ I don’t like you, you’re incompetent, leave me alone _ . She couldn’t explain to herself why he’d winked at her in this playful way when they’d arrived here a few days ago.

Something suddenly touched her foot, shaking her from her thoughts. Lowering her book, Rose saw that the ball the boys had been playing with landed right in front of her. A smug grin etched into his features as Scorpius jogged towards her and picked it up. There it was again, this stupid  _ wink _ , right before he turned around and continued his game with Albus. 

Rose really tried to focus on her book again, but had it been hard to do so before it was definitely impossible now. Her gaze constantly traveled to the blond git her cousin called a friend and she was so sure he caught up on it. Damn it. Annoyed, Rose snapped her book shut, gathered her stuff, and stomped back to the house. She ignored her mum, who called out to her and let the door bang behind her. 

Having spent the rest of the day holed up in her room Rose was sneaking down into the kitchen, after the rest of her extended family already was asleep, to grab some food. Already on her way back she abruptly paused. She knew this house like the back of her hand and didn’t turn on any light but there was a faint glimmer streaming under the door to the living room.

Rose carefully opened the door to find Scorpius sitting on the couch, a glass of water in hand. Studying her mum’s CD shelf. He flinched as he realized he wasn’t alone anymore.

“I’m just… I wanted…” he gestured with his glass of water. A tiny smile formed on Rose’s lips as she put her plate down on the table and plugged the CD she’d always loved the most in the player. She turned back to Scorpius, her body slightly trembling with nerves.

“Dance with me?” 

The smug grind returned to his face and they danced as if they were the only people in the world, and there would be no tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you a thousand times for reading!


End file.
